summers over!
by cizzi-B
Summary: blair has returned to the city after a summer of romance and sun with the prince in monaco.Now the hard work of planning a royal wedding begins.Who's there for her dan,the pauper of course...


Chapter 1

**SPOTTED****: Lonely boy & V**

I had thought the ship had sailed on this couple but obviously not, from these pictures. Not that I would normally care about a couple that dates in Brooklyn, but for these two I'll make an exception. After all, this has ramifications for _more _than one ues girl. So what exactly does the reunion of the un-official king and queen of Brooklyn mean for those girls? Was that out-of-left field kiss between queen B and lonely boy just a bump along his road back to Brooklyn? I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out. Keep spying kiddies!

You know you love me

xoxo Gossip girl

Blair waldorf almost spewed her freshly squeezed orange juice over the breakfast table as a picture of Dan and Vanessa drinking coffee, heads together appeared on her cell-phone screen._ They looked like a couple_. Blair wondered why this blast affected her so much, but she explained it to herself by saying it was out of sympathy for Serena. _She_ wasn't jealous _herself. _It was forSerena. Besides Dan was her friend, and friends don't let friends date trolls.

"Blair?" called Louis, snapping Blair out of her reverie with his adorable French accent.

"Yes?" Blair hoped she hadn't zoned out and missed something important

"Are you okay? You have gone very quite" concern painted Louis face as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly "I'm just under some stress" that wasn't a total lie. She had been under stress since she had returned to the city to plan the wedding. The summer with Louis in Monaco had been great, but now the summer was over and the hard work of planning a royal wedding had begun. Trying to find the perfect venue, invite the right guests, setting appropriate seating arrangements…of course she was stressed! She could handle it though. She was Blair waldorf.

"Listen, Louis there's a phone call I have to make" Blair explained in sweet voice, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok, don't be too long" he grinned, his hand lingering on Blair's shoulder

"I wont"she grinned back, before reaching for her this season Gucci bag underneath the table. She then stalked off for the silence of her room digging furiously for her phone. When she found it she began to search for one name. Dan Humphrey.

The phone rang three times, making Blair impatient before Dan answered

"Hello?"

"Dan! Who's that boho eco-warrior you were drinking coffee with? Because I just _know_ it wasn't Vanessa" her tone of angry sarcasm made you want to laugh and sent a thrill of fear through you

"Ah, you've seen the gossip girl blast" Blair could just imagine from his voice the sheepish expression that now painted his face.

"Yes, care to explain?" asperity coloured her tone.

"Vanessa and I had things to talk about"

"Oh really? What things?" Blair's curiosity was piqued.

"A book"

"A b-"

"Which you will see soon" Dan said effectively cutting her off "but enough about me how are you? Has the stress of organising a royal wedding gotten to you yet?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Dan's lame attempt at distraction, but decided to go with it "I'm fine and no, I'm handling it just fine, thank you"

"I'm only asking because your critique of my last movie choice wasn't nearly as harsh as usual"

"Ugh what could I say that I haven't said before on your poor taste?" Blair shot back sarcastically.

"You're over working yourself again"

"No I'm not!" Blair defended, scandalised

"Yes, yes you are. Listen, if you want, you could take a break and come over and watch a movie with me?" Dan asked his voice hopeful. "We could actually do our movie night in person"

"I'll see what I can do" Blair was glad they were having this conversation over the phone; otherwise she wouldn't be able to hide the smile that graced her face at the invite. It seemed like good idea to take a night off to relax and watch a movie "what are we watching?"

"We'll decide when you get here" Dan answered, assured she would actually come.

"That's good, I'm in the mood for Audrey Hepburn" Blair said, movie idea's already running through her head

"Not grace Kelly? I mean you are going to be the princess of Monaco…"

"Ha-ha, Humphrey very funny" Blair rolled her eyes

"I do try" Dan laughed, pretending to ignore the sarcasm in her voice.

"Dan, you and Vanessa are-"

"No were not, trust me, I would not go there again" his stern tone of voice carried complete reassurance to Blair.

"ok because honestly, you don't belong with her, you belong with Serena" Blair said taking some small comfort in this knowledge

"Yeah, with Serena" Dan didn't sound like he believed it himself, but Blair decided to let it go. She would deal with _that_ problem later.

"So…seven, tomorrow night?" Blair asked

"Yep, it's a date"

(_My first dair fanfic! this is a big moment for me lol anyways review and let me know what you think, if I should continue, if it any good or just plain bad, it would be much appreciated :D )_


End file.
